Together
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are trapped at Green Gables during the worst storm in the history of Avonlea. The storm starts and stops constantly. They get trapped numerous time in numerous places. At least they are together.
1. The Storm

**Together **

**Chapter 1: The Storm **

**AN: I am writing this at about midnight to one o'clock in the morning. I was reading some other fanfictions about Anne and Gilbert and I just couldn't resist. Enjoy the story. Please Review at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the series of Anne of Green Gables. That solely belongs to Lucy Maud Montgomery. **

The winds were howling. Branches knocked at the window, forced to do so by the power of the raging winds. The clouds shed their tears, held in for a long time. The lighting grew angry at the clouds' dismay. The thunder assisted in the most disdainful ways. Crashing and booming just to excite the clouds. The wind also grew fiercer. All was chaotic.

"Goodness! That storm is just terrible! I don't suppose Avonlea has ever witnesses such natural catastrophe in its entire existence." commented Anne while entering Green Gables.

"I agree." replied Gilbert, who escorted her home.

The couple was soaking wet. The clouds' tears had drenched their clothes to the extent of total discomfort. Anne ascended the stairs in search of a candle.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she fell.

"Anne, are you alright?" Gilbert asked while tending to her.

She had a smile on her face. "To think, a person would get accustomed to falling on the stairs like this, but I just can't." she laughed. Gilbert joined in. She went up the stairs into the East Gable. There she changed into a nice, dry, warm dress.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed how completely saturated Gilbert looked. Poor fellow. He had no dry clothes to change into. "Gilbert, you are bound to catch a chill if you stay in those clothes for too long." she said.

"I know Anne, but there is not possible way for me to travel in such horrid conditions." replied Gilbert.

"I wasn't suggesting that you should. You should stay the night if you must. Now, we'll have to do something about there clothes." said Anne, seating herself next to Gilbert on the sofa.

Neither Anne nor Gilbert could think of any substitution clothing for a man. Of course, if Gilbert had been Diana then Anne would have just allowed her to borrow one of her dresses, but a dress would never suffice for Gilbert. He was shivering while wrapped in the warmest blanket Anne could obtain. She felt so bad for him.

"Gilbert, what food do you think would make you feel warmer?" she asked curiously.

Gilbert smiled. He didn't want Anne to go through any bit of trouble for him. "Anything w-will be f-fine, Anne." he replied. He was really cold. 

Anne sauntered to the kitchen. She thought hard about any dish that would provide Gilbert with the least amount of heat. She could make a variety of soups, but which one would prove best for Gilbert. She was worrying about him as if they were already married.

In the living room, Gilbert was trying his best not to look cold. He knew if Anne figured out how freezing he actually was, she would go to any length to make him warm. He was feeling rather tired. Maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Two hours later, Anne had concocted six different soups for Gilbert. One of these would definitely keep him warm. She took the soups to the sofa, on which Gilbert was seated, only to find him asleep. She did not wish to bother him, so she placed the tray of soups on the adjacent coffee table and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

Gilbert had awoken about a half hour later, but Anne was not there. "Anne," he called. She did not answer. This worried him. He noticed the assortment of soups lying on the coffee table. They were cold now. She must've made them while he was asleep. Gilbert got up and went up the stairs. He checked the East Gable. She was not there either. Where could she be?

He walked down the stairs. He noticed that the storm had gotten worse over minuscule moments he had spent sleeping. Anne was nowhere in sight. She couldn't have gone into that dreadful storm, could she have? What motive would she have to do so? No, she has more sense than to try to fight out this horrendous storm.

Gilbert turned around to find Anne descending the stairs. His eyes followed her down. She looked at him. There was a worried expression on his face. "What is the matter?" she asked, unaware of all the worry she had put Gilbert through just now.

"Nothing at all." he replied.

Anne had d a disdainful expression planted on her face. "The soups are now cold. I'll have to warm them up now." she groaned. She starting gathering all the soups she had made. Gilbert smiled at her.

"Anne, leave them be. I do not care much for soup." he said.

This worsened Anne's expression. "I did not know you didn't care for soup. I'm so sorry Gilbert. Please forgive me. I'll make whatever you wish for." she said. She was in a mood for serving him today.

"I do not wish for anything, but you. Please, come here." he said, making his way towards the sofa. Anne seated herself next to Gilbert. She looked hurt. He couldn't figure out why she would be hurt, but he was determined to cheer her up.

"Anne, this storm is just the excuse we needed." he began. His words confused her. He sensed her confusion. "We have been so busy with planning the wedding and my being off to medical school. We haven't had any time for ourselves. I just wish to be with you right now." he said.

"Gilbert. I don't understand. Medical school is a wonderful opportunity for you. You mustn't jeopardize your future for me." Anne replied. She did not understand. They spend a lot of time with each other. Where was all this coming from?

"It doesn't seem like enough." he simply replied. He inched closer to Anne. He felt the passion build up between them. God, he loved when this happened.

The passion was obvious to Anne as well. She understood perfectly now. The storm is what kept Gilbert with her in her home. Without it, he would've left hours ago.

Anne inched closer to Gilbert. He looked so handsome even though he must be fighting off frostbite right now. Gilbert was very warm in fact. Passion burned inside of him. Anne was his now. She cannot escape from him, nor did she want to.

The couple engaged in such a passionate kiss that Marilla would be appalled if she so happened to enter Green Gables at that very moment. Anne placed her arms around Gilbert's neck. His arms rounded her waist. This was so common for the couple; however each time they did this, the passion grew stronger. Their love was imperishable and this storm just made it stronger.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I tried to keep the language as similar to L.M. Montgomery as I could, but no one can match her true brilliance. Please review. The story gets more interesting in the next few chapters. Gilbert even becomes ill!! I'll update soon, well more like soon-ish. Thanks for reading. Again, PLEADE REVIEW!!**


	2. A Complete Disaster!

**Chapter 2: A Complete Disaster!**

**AN: **** I have no idea where the heck I'm going with this, so bear with me. I say that a lot in my fanfics. I think I'll have a series of disasters instead of just one. I'll try to include some romance between Anne and Gilbert, but I make no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Anne of Green Gable series.**

The storm went on overnight. Gilbert insisted to sleep on the couch instead of any of the guest rooms available. He was simply used to the couch by now, after spending hours lying on it that day before.

Anne was restless throughout the night. She couldn't help but think about Marilla and Mrs. Rachel Lynde being trapped in the storm. They probably can't get home just like Gilbert.

As soon as the sun rose, Anne flew down the stairs to check on Gilbert. She had worried that he would catch a chill during the night. She was right. She felt his forehead for a fever. Alas, a fever was present. **(AN: Isn't that cool? I've been looking for a place to use "alas!")** She tried in vain to wake Gilbert, but could not succeed in this task. He mumbled and groaned a few time, but would not fully wake up.

Again, just as the night before, Anne grew worried. She didn't know what to do. "I must somehow contact a doctor." she said to herself. She looked down at Gilbert. "What am I saying? Gilbert is a doctor!" this realization made her feel even worse. If she had been in his position, he would've known exactly what to do.

"Anne." said Gilbert. He had woken up as Anne was contemplating on what to do. He reached out and touched her. Not expecting anyone to touch her, Anne screamed when Gilbert did so.

"Oh Gil, you scared me half to death!" she said, looking at him.

Gilbert was smiling. He was trying his hardest to suppress a hearty laugh.

"How are you feeling? You have a fever, and I have no clue what to do." said Anne.

Gilbert felt dreadful, but did not want Anne to know that. His nose was stuffed up, and his head ached terribly. He felt a cough scratching at his throat, but worked heard to repress it.

Gilbert had given Anne specific instruction on how to cure or contain his ailments. He had not told her, however what they were for or why he needed them. She obediently obtained every single one of these items, but asked many questions in the process. Gilbert would not tell. He did not wish to worry Anne any longer. He absolutely loathed the way she would always take care of him and follow his every wish. It seemed as if she wanted them to have a perfect relationship at all cost or at least try to keep a relationship until the wedding day.

A few hours later, Gilbert felt better, but not as well as he had hoped. He heard the clinking and clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen. Anne was cooking again.

**In the kitchen…**

Anne was preparing a cake. There was no special occasion for such a cake. She just felt that Gilbert needed something special to lift his spirits up a bit. He seemed rather glum to her.

She first took out a bag of flour, a couple of eggs, the bowl and spoon for mixing, and a few other ingredients needed to make the cake. **(I really don't know how to make a cake, so please pardon the following attempt to describe how to bake a cake.)**

She mixed the flour in with the eggs and added milk. She then added whatever else was needed and placed the batter in a cake tin. She then situated the tin inside the oven. Just then, Gilbert had called her. Not paying attention to the stove, Anne accidentally set the oven to 50˚ more than she was supposed to set it on.

**In the living room with Gilbert…**

"Anne, what were you doing in there?" asked Gilbert as Anne came in from the kitchen.

Anne smiled. "I was cooking something special for you," she replied. Gilbert was about to ask what it was she was cooking for him, but Anne interrupted. "Now, don't go asking me what I am cooking in there. I want to keep it a surprise." said Anne.

A bolt of lightening lashed at the trees outside. Anne grasped Gilberts arm. She was really afraid of lightening. Gilbert gently wrapped his arms around Anne.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"I'm afraid. It seems like this storm is getting worse day by day. What if it never ceases?" she replied.

"Every storm had to stop sometime," whispered Gilbert.

"When this storm stops, you'll leave and go home, right?" asked Anne.

"I'll have to go home as soon as this storm passes; otherwise my parents will worry," said Gilbert.

"I don't want you to ever leave," said Anne.

"When we are married, you don't ever have to worry about that happening." he replied.

A small gasp escaped from Anne. Gilbert looked down at her. "Now what is the matter?" he asked.

"My cake!" she exclaimed, and ran to the kitchen to see her cake in total demise.

Gilbert followed Anne to the kitchen. He carried his weak self as best as he could. Anne started to weep. She wasn't crying over the cake. She was crying because she couldn't treat Gilbert to a surprise like she promised.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert. There is no possible way this cake is edible anymore. I've ruined everything." she murmured through her tears.

"You haven't ruined anything." Gilbert said, trying to console her. His attempts of placation were not working. She felt so awful. First, she had made Gilbert ill; next, she ruined his cake. What else could go wrong?

The couple moved into the living room area where Gilbert could be more comfortable while trying to soothe Anne.

In the kitchen, a fuse in the oven had exploded. The explosion of the fuse had caused the oven to catch fire. The entire kitchen was ablaze, and neither Anne nor Gilbert knew.

**AN: **** So, how was the very vague cake disaster? Anne is always getting herself into various scrapes involving cooking, so I thought I'd add one in this chapter. I don't think Anne and Gilbert were all that romantic in this chapter, but I promise in the next chapter they'll have to be. Please review. I need suggestions on how Anne and Gilbert should react when they find out about the kitchen being on fire and what they should do. Review to suggest. **


	3. The Fire is Out

**Chapter 3: **** The Fire is Out **

**Author's Note: I've had some people tell me how Anne and Gilbert should act when they find out about the fire, but I don't know how they will yet. Oh, to Sam-anonymous-reviewer, Sorry the author's notes in the middle of the story bother u. I'll stop if you really hate them.**

The fire spread on through most of the kitchen. The smoke didn't even have a chance to leak out into the living room. The window inside the kitchen was open, so the smoke exited through there.

Anne had recovered from her unsuccessful endeavor to bake a cake. Gilbert's headache seemed more important than any cake ruined or saved. She gave him some medicine, but unfortunately she had given him a very strong type of medicine. The strong medicine caused him to become somewhat delirious. He could not tell a horse from a donkey in his state.

A scream came from the kitchen. Gilbert ran as fast as he could in such a delirious state to find out what had happened. Once in the kitchen, he saw orange. He could see nothing but orange and yellow and red. What was this stuff?

"Gilbert! Don't just stand there! Help me!" shouted Anne. She ran in the blazing kitchen. She took an empty bucket and filled it with water. The bucket of water did not suffice. The flames kept growing.

"Anne, what is going on?" said Gilbert. His head ached. All he could see were colors. The flames did not appear to him as they should have.

"Gilbert, have you gone blind? The kitchen is burning down!" exclaimed Anne.

The fire kept spreading. The colors grew warmer. Anne had managed to extinguish the fire in the northern half of the kitchen, but she feared it might be too late for the rest.

Gilbert's deliriousness had soon subsided. He was aware of the fire now. "Anne! The fire can't be put out with that little bit of water. Don't you own a larger bucket?" said Gilbert.

"It's in the shed." she said.

Gilbert went to the shed. He looked everywhere but could not locate a large bucket. If he were to find the bucket, it may be too late to save the kitchen now. He continued to search. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the storm had stopped. He stepped outside. Sitting there was the large bucket he had been searching for.

He went back to the kitchen. There he found out that Anne had not controlled the remaining part of the fire. He quickly filled the bucket and doused the fire with it. He repeated this procedure numerous times. After a while he felt too tired to go on. Anne then took over. She went hysterical with the water, but it was she that could finally extinguish the flames.

The couple retired to the living room, tired from all the dousing they had done.

Anne looked at the slightly toasted kitchen. "Thank you for extinguishing the fire," she said.

"I did not extinguish it. I merely brought the bucket. You, my dear, are the real hero." replied Gilbert. He did not wish to take the credit when he did not earn it.

Gilbert felt terrible. He was exhausted from that fire. "Anne, did you notice the storm has ceased?" he said.

She turned to glance out the window. He was right. The storm had stopped. "I hadn't even noticed." she replied with a laugh.

"I think I should leave now before the storm starts again." said Gilbert, getting up.

Anne followed. "I'll come with you," she said.

He smiled. "You don't think I can even make it home by myself, do you?" he asked.

"Are you accusing me of not trusting you?" she replied.

"That's exactly what I am accusing you of." he said with a laugh.

Come on Gilbert, let's leave before the storm starts again.

While walking to Gilbert's house, Anne took notice of all the damage the storm had caused. The Lake of Shining Waters had lost its shine and housed debris of all sort.

"Look Gil, the flowers are sad. They won't be smiling for a long while yet. What a horrible sight! All of Avonlea looks gloomy. Its lost its charm with the storm." she said.

"Don't be so pessimistic Anne. Avonlea's charm will be restored as will the flower's happiness." said Gilbert. He too noticed all of the damage the storm had caused.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. It was accompanied by several bolts of lightning. Rain soon followed. Anne and Gilbert took cover under a large Weeping Willow. The storm started once again.

"Why has it started again?" asked Anne.

"There's no trusting Mother Nature. She must be cross about something to cause such a tempest." said Gilbert.

Anne looked at the bright side. "Well, at least we are together," she said.

"Yes, at least we are together," agreed Gilbert.

**Author's Note: I thought extinguishing the flames would be more exciting than it actually was. I tried my hardest not to make Gilbert the hero. I think Anne was the actual hero. She put out the fire. Gilbert just brought the bucket to her. **


End file.
